Green and Gray
by EnyaandEathenyl
Summary: When the Avengers rush to Germany to confront Loki, they find that someone got there first; and did pretty good job. Who is the mysterious girl and what dark secret is she hiding? Possible Loki/OC. T for violence. If you don't like Mary Sues, don't read this story!
1. Germany

**This is a repost. My story got reported for using songlyrics even though I clearly stated I did not own them. Whoops. Well, I emcee my old reader find this story. Please review... Please. I can't say I am thrilled at the amount of reviews this story got before. I was actually disappointed. Please make this different and review to your heart's content!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, but it would be so cool if I did. :)**

* * *

The old man stared defiantly at the powerful Æsir.

"Look to your elder, people!" the god said. "Let him be an example."

The bronze staff tip lit up and raised until it was level with the old man's chest. Just as the ball of energy was released, a wall of ice was raised in front of him. It shattered, but the man was completely protected. A figure that had stooped in front of him stood up straight.

She wore light blue jeans with frayed edges, a black T-shirt, and black jacket with a hood drawn over her face. A short silver chain with a hummingbird charm was clasped at her throat. A black set of a bow and arrows hung across her back. Long blond hair framed her tan face. Gray eyes looked out from beneath her bangs. Determination and coldness had sketched her face. The strange girl looked no more that seventeen.

She shoved her hands forward. Ice pellets blasted Loki, but he deflected them. A bolt of blue energy sped towards her, but she pulled out her bow and an arrow. The energy encased the arrow, and it sped off. She pulled up on the tip of her bow, and it popped up like a miniature joystick. She twisted it, then tossed the bow on her back. She got ready to shoot ice, but the arrow appeared, racing toward Loki. As it reached him, she shot a steady stream of ice from her hands. Loki stood, trapped in frozen energy. The staff lay harmlessly by the cube.

She took a step back, and a smirk crossed her face. Suddenly, an elaborately decorated hammer with a short handle smacked her hand into the ground. She couldn't pull her hand free. It was caught between the head and the stub at the end of the handle. She lay on the ground, tugging her hand as hard as she could. Thor appeared in her line of vision and punched her face. Or tried to. She rolled so his fist hit the ground by her hand. She pulled it free and stood. She and Thor both prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Stop! Wait, stop!" She turned and found Captain America, minus a shield, with his hands raised. "We shouldn't be fighting. Apparently, we're on the same. Truce?"

"I suppose..." Her voice was rough, like it was rarely used. "What guarantee do I have that the second I let my guard down, I'm not gonna get killed?"

"My guarantee," answered Steve.

Her hands slowly lowered. Tony Stark landed behind Steve and the helmet flipped up. "You can join us if you want," he offered.

"Join you? Why would I do that? I work just fine on my own." The mysterious girl looked at Stark like he was crazy.

"You could help, I dunno... save the world!" At the look on her face, he added, "We could really use your help. We're gettin' whipped. Think of the recognition!"

"If you need my help that badly, then you'll promise that I get no recognition, no publicity, nothing."

"Deal," Steve spoke before Tony could.

"Ok." she said simply.

"What are you called?" Thor asked.

"What's my real name, or what is the stupid name people call me in the newspaper?"

"Both."

"My real name is Kayla Secc." She turned to a dark alley way. "Wait, what do the people call you?"

Without turning, she answered, "Shadow."

She melted into the darkness.

"Stark, Secc left a message for you." Natasha's voice came over the intercom. "I'm transmitting it now."

Kayla's voice fizzled into existence in Tony's headset. "I'll meet you at your ship in two hours. Oh, and be careful with the frozen energy. It'll burn your hands off. Let Thor do it. He knows what to do."

"Is that it?" Tony inquired.

"Yeah, pretty much," Natasha answered.

"What do you mean pretty much?"

"Uhh... Fine. I'll transmit the last bit of the message. Here you go." The last bit came through. "And Metal-Head, don't touch it."

"Metal-Head? Metal-Head? Who does she think she is?" Tony sounded indignant.

"I don't know, but that was pretty funny." Natasha was holding back a laugh.

Tony growled low. "If one letter of the last sentence gets out, I'll have your hide!" he cut the link.

* * *

Please review, and tell me what you think! The chapters will get longer. Flames welcome, just no cussing, please.


	2. In Your Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

In exactly two hours, Kayla walked into the briefing room escorted by Nick Fury, who slammed a pile of papers down in front of Natasha. His angry gaze burned into Tony's eyes.

"I thought she said _don't touch it_."

"She mighta..." Tony tried to look innocent, but the burns on his hand betrayed him.

"As a matter of fact, I did say not to touch it. I expect the suit immediately melted and your hands received nasty burns. Hmm... I see they did." Kayla looked slightly smug.

"Anyways, Loki is in confinement. I suggest you all pay him a visit." Fury continued.

"I can try to find the location of the tesseract." Kayla offered. "I'm a pretty powerful telepath. I'll go see him right after we're done."

"Ok, and Thor and Stark can go with you. Captain, I have something to discuss with you."

"Ok, Fury. Good luck, Metal-Head." Steve looked cheery.

Tony glared at Natasha, but she was pretending to be busy with the papers.  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tony asked Kayla.

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" she snapped.

"Ok, ok! I just don't want Loki frying your brain!" Tony held his hands up in a defensive position.

Kayla nodded to the guard, who opened the glass cage. She stepped inside and walked fearlessly over the Loki, who looked down at her. With no change in her steeled expression, she placed her hand on his forehead, and they both faded into their minds.

"How long had it been?" Thor asked Tony.

Tony checked his watch. "Five hours."

Suddenly, Kayla took a step back from Loki and removed her hand. She frowned, then swayed slightly. Beads of sweat ran down her cheekbones. Loki's face was shocked, then filled with rage. Loki's fist shot out and sank into her stomach. Without a grunt, she flew backwards and out of the glass cage. She slammed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. Thor ran to her and checked her pulse, while the guard closed the glass case and Tony yelled into his earpiece, "Medic! Medic!"

* * *

This chapter was kinda short! But the next one is several pages. Please review!


	3. The Stones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, but I want to.**

* * *

Kayla was lying on a bed as she slowly regained conscious. She groaned as she touched her head, eyes still closed. Abruptly, a piece of metal touched her side. She sat up and gasped as her hand flew in front of her. Tiny, razor sharp ice darts flew from all sides of her. Kayla saw Bruce pressed up against a wall, medical equipment in his hand. She swatted the air and the darts evaporated. "Sorry!" she squeaked ashamedly.

Bruce peeled himself off the wall. "No problem," he replied. "I was just going to check for internal damage."

"Ok, go ahead." Bruce continued to probe the side of her stomach. "It looks like you're clear. It might be sore, but that is expected when you get punched by a god. Try to rest that. And don't say you will. From what I've seen, you won't."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I promise I'll get a good night sleep tonight, but I have work to do now." She hopped off the bed, then added unsteadily, "Actually. If you have any pain killers, that'd be great too."

She took the offered pills dry, but as she hopped off the bed, Bruce asked, "Did you find anything in Loki's head?"

Kayla hesitated, then said slowly, "No, nothing of importance."

She continued down to where Loki was confined. When she reached the door, she paused, then buried herself in a crevice between two lockers. She pulled a white leather box out of a pocket in her black jacket. It was the kind of box you would expect a ring to be placed in. When she opened it, there were just four stones adorning inside, which was coated in satin. She fingered each one carefully.

The stones were about the size of dimes, and different colors: gentle blue, dark green, soft brown, and light purple. Kayla remembered a series of flickering images. A hand shoving the box into her's, her mother telling her to run, a flash of blue light, a woman's scream, a crash, a bronze staff, beautiful green eyes. She remembered turning to run away from the man with the green eyes, bursting out the back door, running into her backyard, tripping over a piece of wood, pulling herself under a bush. That's when it had started. The frost creeping down her arm, spreading across the ground. She remembered escaping though a hole under the fence she had dug. After that, it blurred together.

She blinked, then closed the box and clenched it in her fist. Checking to see if anyone was coming, she pulled herself out of the crevice. She walked into the confinement room and right up against the glass. She and Loki regarded one another for a bit, then Loki spoke. "Here to play more mind games?"

"Maybe... Actually, I just wanted to ask you something. Do you recognize these stones?" She pulled out the box.

Loki studied it for a moment, then whispered, "Yes."

"How? How do you know these? Tell me!" Her calm voice turned wild.

"I remember seeing the stones in a woman's hand. I remember the box in your hand. The woman gave the box with the stones to a small girl. I killed her. I killed the woman because I wished so badly to possess the stones before someone else held them for too long."

"Tell me. Tell me why you wanted these." Kayla's breaths were ragged and shaky.

"These stones were created by several Frost Giants. The stones were said to contain unspeakable power. But now I know that is just a legend."

"No... It's not a legend. These abilities I have started the night you came to my house. The night you ruining my life." Kayla voice began to shake.

"How did you know to ask me?"

"Because the only thing I remember about the man was his green eyes."

"Many men have green eyes." Loki reminded the distraught girl.

"Not eyes like yours." Kayla whispered.

The green eyes gazed curiously at her, then softened. "We have something in common, Miss Secc. I am a frost giant. My parents were killed ruthlessly by the Æsir. I was brought up believing I was one of them." Loki murmured.

"People brought me in and pretended I was normal. They were kind, and one house tried to pretend I was their daughter. I didn't stay long."

"Then... I think we can understand one another, Kayla." Loki's eyes were beautiful and empathetic.

Kayla snapped the leather box closed, and the cold mask swooped over her face again. Not a hint of emotion could be read on her face. Loki looked disappointed that Kayla did not reply.

As she walked from the room, Loki called to her, "Kayla!"

She spun on her heel. "What?! What could you possibly want to say to me?"

"Just that... I'm sorry." "I know who you are, Loki. The Trickster. The Doer of Good and The Doer of Evil. The God of Mischief and Lies. Don't think for a second that I'm going to believe that _you're sorry_!" Kayla's voice started quiet, but rose to a shout. "I know the legends! You were only a baby when the Æsir attacked Jotunheim. It was different for you! I was aware that my mother was killed... By you!" Kayla's mask had melted and had been replaced by cold anger.

"Kayla, please. I know that I can never bring your mother back, but let me make it up to you. Legends says that the owner will receive special gifts, but the stones can be used. Not just as weapons that stay in your pocket, but they can be controlled... harnessed. Let me show you how to use them." Loki's voice was calm and comforting.

"If you think that I'm letting you out of that cage, you're out of your flipping mind." Kayla snarled menacingly. With that, she was gone.

Loki's cry of "Kayla, wait!" was wasted on empty air.

* * *

Well, that's that chapter! Please review! I live on these reviews! :)


	4. Crimson Cards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

****By the way, special thanks to purrsain and complete-idiot189. You guys are my first followers EVER! Thank you so much! You made my day!

* * *

Kayla was angry. She was angrier than she had ever been before. She stormed down the hallway, randomly punching metal cabinets as she went. She burst open the door to the training room, rage and tears in her gray eyes.

She stalked up to Natasha, and demanded politely, "I hope you just got here, because I need to hit someone."

"Yeah, I did. And you'd better warm up. I need to hit someone too." Kayla and Natasha stretched briefly, then snapped into their stances.

"Who bugged you?" Kayla asked as she ducked a punch from Natasha.

"Loki. How about you?" Natasha dodged a kick, then tried to trip Kayla.

"Same," Kayla replied, as she jumped over Natasha's leg, then grabbed her arm, and flipped the older woman over her shoulder. "He's just so calm about everything! He tries to make you believe that he's your friend, and that he feel sorry for something terrible he's done. He's just... Argh!"

She yelled in frustration, and, with a burst of energy, tackled Natasha to the ground, flipped her so she was face down, and pulled the agent's arms behind her back.

At that moment, the alarms started blaring. Kayla leapt off Natasha, pulled her up, and then the pair raced to the briefing room.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked.

"Loki's got a rescue team," Fury said grimly. Kayla sat in a chair, put her head in her hands, and squeezed her eyes shut.

After several minutes, she shot out of the chair. "Banner!" she practically shouted. She looked at the assembled Avengers in dread. "Banner is all part of his plan... Oh, no, no, no, no. This isn't good."

As Banner wasn't in the room, she bolted to the lab, followed by Natasha, who tossed her an earpiece. The two burst into the lab. They made it just in time for it to be blown up.

* * *

The three Avengers were buried under the rubble, but one was green. The two women struggled to pull themselves from the metal. Kayla began to get frustrated. With a scream of defiance, she used a blast of ice to heave the metal off of herself. She rush to free Natasha, and they faced the Hulk.

Just then, Fury's voice buzzed in her ear. "Thor, Kayla, get to the confinement room, now!"

Kayla took off and met Thor outside the door. They saw the glass case gaping open, and Loki standing in the mouth.

"No!" Thor leapt for Loki.

"Thor, wait! It's not him!" Kayla couldn't sense thoughts or an aura. It was just an image.

Before she even finished her sentence, Thor was trapped behind several inches of glass. She put her hands in front of her body like she was holding something. Kayla concentrated intensely. The temperature dropped ten degrees. Ice began forming on the glass. A tiny fissure appeared.

"Now, now. Let's not do that." Loki's voice was velvety, yet deadly. And it whispered in her right ear. Her concentration broke as the tip of the bronze staff rested gently on her throat and a strong arm snuck across her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Kayla froze in her fear, but her instincts kicked in. She pushed her body weight backwards and she sputtered as the staff jammed into her throat.

"Loki, get away from Secc." Phil Coulson's calm voice echoed quietly. Loki stood, and Kayla went on her hands and knees, coughing up a bit of blood. "I don't know what this does, but I'm willing to find out." Phil was pointing an elaborate gun at the god.

Loki smirked, and dematerialized. He appeared behind Phil, and buried his staff in the agent's back.

"No!" Kayla cried. She ran to him.

"Kayla... Help me with this." He budged the gun feebly. She hefted the bulky gun, and pointed it at the god. Phil pulled the trigger, and a huge ball of golden energy hit Loki square in the chest.

"So, that's what it does." Phil's hand pawed at a blood-soaked pocket on the inside of his coat. He drew out several cards featuring Captain America. "Please... Give these to Steve." They were sticky with blood.

"Don't you die on me agent, don't you die..."

"Everyone has their time to die, Kayla," Phil murmured.

"Yes, but now is not your time! You swear to me you're going to make it. Swear!" Tears streamed down Kayla's cheeks as she saw the life drain from Phil in the form of crimson blood. She pressed her hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Just let it go. Now is my time. I know it."

"I am not giving up on you, Agent! Don't you give up either... Don't you dare!" Kayla was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm not giving up. You should know that I never give up. I'm just accepting the truth." Kayla's tears mingled with the life-giving fluid on Phil's chest. He smiled weakly, then his eyes glazed over with death.

Kayla turned to the god, anger and hatred written all over her usually expressionless face.

Loki's hand hovered over the button to release the cage. Kayla attacked with renewed vigor. Loki barely managed to deflect the balls of ice that were hurtling through the air at him. A cylinder of ice rose from the ground, and she slid her hands over the top, one after the other. Discs of ice broke against Loki's armor. A dome of ice rose around Loki, and began to grow smaller, crushing him. One flash of blue light, and the dome shattered. Ice spears launched themselves at Loki, but he smashed them with his staff. He began to blast energy repeatedly.

Kayla took several blasts before she went down and began to sink into unconsciousness. Loki went to her and his soft hand stroked her cheekbones, her eyebrows. She wanted to scream at him, but darkness overtook her.

* * *

Now there's a long chapter. XD


	5. Good Men

complete-idiot189: Thank you for reviewing! I wasn't sure if I should update, but his is for you!

Heads up, this is a short chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, but that wold be so awesome.**

* * *

"Hey, Icee, wake up." Tony's voice slipped into her mind as Kayla struggled to escape the black tendrils of unconsciousness. A tear squeezed out from underneath her eyelids. She opened them cautiously, then saw the gap where the glass cage had once rested.

"Loki ejected Thor shortly after he knocked you out. We're still studying the footage. I hope you wanted to kill him after he did that." Tony's voice was gentle.

"You saw that?" After Tony's nod, she continued, "If it's possible, I want to kill him even more than before, after what he did the Phil and Thor. Did he do anything else I should know about?"

"Well... I guess you have the right to know... A holographic image hung in the air.

Before Loki went to the console to eject Thor, his lips brushed Kayla's. Kayla froze, then blasted the image with ice, her eyes filled with fury. She yelled in anger, and shot three tons of ice at the wall, which was unharmed, since the ice evaporated on contact. "Phil... Thor..." She collapsed in a heap, sobbing. Tony's came, knelt beside her, and put her his arm around her. Kayla cried into his chest and felt wet tears dripping on her hair.

"They were good men." Tony said quietly. "Loki only killed Thor for show. Only because he had an audience, however small. He wants an audience now. This is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-" Abruptly, Tony stopped his mouth, for once in his life.

"What is it?" asked Kayla.

"Son of a gun."

"Wait! Tony, what's his plan?" Kayla shouted.

"Stark Towers!" Tony balked. "He's going to set up his little act at my home."

"He what?! I can't believe it!" Kayla bounced up. "We have to tell Fury! Let's go!"

Tony and Kayla sped down the hall as fast as they could. They burst into the command center.

"Fury! Loki is at Stark Towers! We have to go there now!" Kayla panted. Fury tapped in a sequence of commands, and Kayla felt the ship turn violently.

_Loki, I'm coming for you, and when I find you, it's not going to be pretty._

* * *

Please review! I beg of you! I live on reviews! Please... Review... ;)


	6. Opened

Well, he's another chapter! Sorry for the typos in the last chapter. I wanted to get the chaper out to you, so I didn't proofread it. Mistake! Anyways, this chapter was fun to write. Oh, out of curiosity, does anyone know why I named this story Green and Gray? Please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

The Avengers were assembled in the briefing room as Fury gave the assignments.

"We're going to do this a little differently. It's an undercover operation. We scanned Stark Tower, and there isn't a soul inside. We need to find Loki before he opens the portal. If you have a suit. Have it on under regular clothes. Secc, your normal clothes are fine. We'll set you down in different parts of the city, and we'll have cameras on you at all times. Stark, you stay at Stark Tower. You're too easily recognized. And whatever you do, do not blow your cover until you get the OK."

As suddenly as Fury had entered. He left. Clint, Natasha, and Steve went to change into normal clothes. Kayla followed Tony to the ramp they were to leave from. "This is weird... People telling me how to do my job, me working with a group, smiling... It's so different from how I lived before, I don't think I can ever go back to it." Kayla blurted abruptly.

Tony smiled at her. "You get used to it after a while. Come on. Show time."

* * *

Kayla walked the busy streets of New York City, trying to blend in with the crowd. She continued to turn her head from left to right, searching for the God of Mischief. Her mind wandered from person to person.

"... get dinner for the kids..."

"... buy tickets for..."

"... tell Nancy I need to..."

"... a can of coffee, a bag of sugar, some fruit..."

She shook her head, frustrated. How am I supposed to find him with all these people? She wondered. Kayla sat on a bench, and scanned the crowd. Nothing. After about an hour, she stood, stretched, and continued walking. Suddenly, there was as large flash of light, several yard to her left. The people jumped back from the figure standing in the middle of the sidewalk. They formed a curiously circle around him. There was Loki, standing in full battle armor, with cape, staff, and helmet.

"Oh, no," Kayla muttered.

"People of Earth. Meet your new ruler. Prepare yourselves for a new era of the human race. One of submission, of humility. I am your king. Loki."

"Found him." Kayla switched her earpiece on. "Fury, I've locked on to my target. Let me go in. I can do this."

"Not yet. Let's see what he does."

Loki tossed his staff in the air, and it flew towards Stark Tower. A blue light flashed, and slowly, the portal began to open.

"Sorry, Fury! I'm going in..."

Kayla burst into the middle of the ring and fired balls of ice at Loki. Blue magic curled down Loki's arms, and he deflected the ice with energy like it was shooting from his staff. She rolled out of the way, then came up, gray eyes blazing, ice spraying.

She heard whispers of, "It's the Shadow!"

Loki vanished, and Kayla roared, "Coward!"

She waited, circling around, searching the skies. Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass high up. Tony flew out of Stark Tower, his Iron Man suit flying after him. Kayla leapt onto a surfboard of ice and surfed the water currents in the air to the broken window. She jumped through the jagged hole and slid to a stop on the smooth tile floor. There Loki stood, triumphantly smirking out a window still intact. He hadn't noticed Kayla's entrance. An exquisite dagger of ice appeared in her hand, and she snuck softly up behind him. Fast as lightning, she put the razor sharp tip to his throat.

"Make a move," she dared him.

Loki whipped his arm around, and she dodged a ball of energy. The ice dagger clattered to the floor. Perfect spheres of ice were thrown at him, but he swatted them away. The ceiling above Kayla crackled with blue energy, then collapsed on top of her. She was instantly buried in the onslaught of metal. She could barely breath through the thick dust.

Loki bent down and lifting the undamaged dagger off the floor. "I see you've been practicing," he said as he admired the craftsmanship. The handle was engraved and the blade swooped slightly.

Kayla struggled, but she couldn't move a muscle. She was buried too deep. "Kayla to anyone. I need assistance. Repeat. I need assistance. I am in Stark Tower with Loki, on the floor with the broken window. Repeat. I need assistance." She whispered quietly into her earpiece.

Almost instantaneously, Tony flew in and blasted the rubble of her. She leapt up happily and turned to Loki, whose arm still glowed with energy. Catching him off guard, Kayla launched herself at the god, and they both went tumbling over the edge. After several yards down, a Chitauri hovercraft caught them both. Sadly, Kayla's back took the brunt of the impact, and she was on the bottom. She cried out in pain, and that momentarily distracted her. The two seconds of nothing from her gave Loki the advantage. Hs fingertips were bright with blue bits of energy, and they were aimed right at her face. Kayla stared at them in fear.

"Well, Kayla. It looks like we have plenty of time to get reacquainted." Loki purred.


	7. The End

Hey, everyone! I just wanted to say that it means a lot to me that so many people have favorited, reviewed, and are following this story. You guys are the best, and thank you so much!

**disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

Loki stood and put his boot on her chest, fingers still pointed at her face. Without thinking, Kayla put her hands on the boot that was robbing her of air and pushed. The energy glowed brighter, and she stopped. She decided to play an angle. She squirmed, and when he pressed harder, she coughed and attempted to gulp air. The pressure lifted, and Kayla used ice underneath her to propel hereof violently forward. Loki slammed against the back of the hovercraft, as Kayla stood. She looked at him with fury. When she felt the air molecules shift behind her, her fist flew backwards and the Chitauri pilot exited the hovercraft.

"How dare you," she growled, low and menacing. At his confused face, she added, "The confinement room has cameras."

"Oh, that." He waved his hand dismissively. "That was nothing."

The hovercraft split in two, and the girl and the god fell to the earth. As soon as Loki pulled himself up, he was knocked over again. Kayla had drawn her fist back and punched him in the face.

"That was for Phil. This is for Thor." She punched him again. When her fist flew forwards for a third hit, Loki grabbed her hand and swung her around so she hit the ground face first. He twisted her arm behind her back. Jets of ice flew from the soles of her feet, which, he noticed, were bare. As she pulled her self up, and Chitauri hovercraft slammed into her, speeding her away from the Asgardian and towards the battle. When she managed to crash the craft, Kayla found herself besides Tony, battling for her life. The creatures seemed to be coming from everywhere. Just as Kayla thought she could hold out no longer, a mighty shockwave cleared all the Chitauri from the square. Standing there, hammer in hand, was Thor.

"Thor!" Kayla cried happily.

He greeted the excited teen with a nod, and waved away another line of Chitauri.

"Fury to Avengers. Who's on Loki right now?"

Kayla saw Loki fly past, and she called, "I'm on him!"

She jogged after the small hovercraft and raised a wall of ice in front of it. It crashed, and Kayla fished Loki out of the wreckage. She slammed him up against a building. He fought back ferociously. Using his magic, he levitated small metal objects. Most she deflected, but one caught her on her face. She glared at him, and her eyes turned a dangerous, ice blue. Snow swirled around her in a blizzard, and she stormed toward the awestruck god. Ice darts pinning him to a wall by his fine clothing. He blasted the wall behind him, and fell into the building. Kayla walked after Loki, objects obstructing her way being shoved aside by gusts of frigid wind.

Suddenly, the building was crushed by a giant, wormlike Chitauri. The blue faded from her eyes as she was caught on the armored Chitauri. She attempted to pry her jacket hood off, but it was firmly wedged between two pieces of armor. Kayla was furious at her self for being so careless. As the Chitauri soared into the sky, she managed to loosen her bow. Countless Chitauri fell with her black arrows in their bodies. She felt one last arrow in her quiver and put her bow back. That was her last energy-encasing arrow. She went back to wriggling in her jacket, attempting to take it off, but was unable to do so because of the quiver and bow on her back. She yelled in frustration. Kayla heard engines and looked to her right.

Tony hovered there. "Need a hand, Icee?"

"Yes, and stop calling me that!"

He shrugged. "No can do, Snow Cone."

She growled in good-natured irritation as Tony loosened her jacket. Kayla plummeted a ways, then caught herself on a platform of ice. Her arms flailed as she fought for balance, but a tendril of ice pushed her up. More and more Chitauri were streaming out of the portal by the minute. It must be closed. She flew to the top of Stark Tower and spotted Natasha.

"Natasha! If you can, close it!"

"Wait. I have a nuke. Keep it open." Tony's voice echoed in her ear. Kayla watched helplessly as Tony directed the nuke into the portal. Natasha began to close the portal. When there were only a few feet left, Kayla caught sight of a flash of red and gold. She grinned, then realized he wasn't slowing down.

"Tony!" She launched herself over the side of the building. She pulled her legs and arms close to her body and grabbed Tony's arm. Ice gently lowered them to the ground.

"Tony." Kayla slapped his now helmet-less face. She shook him. She checked for breathing, then started CPR. Before she could give him breath, a giant, green hand shoved her out of the way and the Hulk roared in Tony's face. "Ahh!" His eyes flew open. "Please say nobody kissed me."

"I almost did." Kayla gagged at the thought of doing mouth-to-mouth with Tony.

There was a shift in the air current behind Kayla, and she ran a few feet away to where Loki sat, seemingly dazed. Ice begged to leap from her hands, but she calmed them. Loki gazed at her, then tackled her. She grunted in shock, and then her training kicked in. She pushed him off with her legs and jumped up. Loki threw a punch, which she dodged. She returned with a kick to his back. He collapsed in the rubble. All the Avengers stood over him, weapons ready. He put hands up. "I think I'll have that drink now, if it's all the same to you." As Loki was lead away, he shot Kayla one sad look. But Loki would never touch her again, she would make sure of that.

* * *

Quick question: Do you want me to end this story with one more chapter, or send Kayla to Asgard?


	8. Neoma

Since I didn't get an answer for my question, I'm still deciding how it's gonna go. So, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.**

* * *

Kayla sat on a large piece or rock and put her head in her hands. There was a constant flow of information from other people's minds, and since she had lost control fighting Loki, she hadn't been able to block them out. She had barely slept in the past three days, and she was exhausted. Kayla pulled out her leather box, opened it, and fingered her stones sleepily.

Thor came and sat next to her. "Kayla, I do not mean to pry, but where did you get those stones?"

"My mother gave them to me. And yes, I know what they are. I'm just trying to figure out how to use them."

"I cannot help you with that, but my father, Odin, can. Abilities like yours are rare, but controlling them is as common as controlling any other power."

Kayla's eyelids were drooping. "What do you mean, Thor?" She slurred.

Thor smiled slightly. "It is of no importance at the moment. Go find Stark. I'm sure he can get you a bed."

Kayla nodded appreciatively, then wandered off to find Tony. She found him on a lower floor of Stark Tower. The bottom 70 stories were intact, but the remaining 23 were badly damaged. He was on floor 41, according to JARVIS. She did not trust the elevator, so she took the stairs. He sat at a bar with all the Avengers, minus Thor. They all turned toward the door as she entered. From the others's perspective, she didn't look very good.

She had bags under her eyes, her jacket and jeans were ripped, and she had countless cuts and bruises, including a large, dark bruise across her wrist from Thor's hammer. "What?" She tried to sound fierce, but she was too exhausted.

Tony smiled, got up, and took her by the elbow. He lead her gently to a guest room, which contained a dresser, and writing desk, a bed, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. The dresser, desk, bed frame, and cabinets were a dark brown, and all metal accessories were a blinding silver. The walls were a pale green color, the sheets were an electric blue. Kayla noticed that her black duffel bag had been brought off the ship and put on the bed.

She unzipped it and laid each thing out carefully. A set of clothes, a long shirt that served as pajamas, a large, black, leather bound sketchbook, a pencil, a small, brown cloth bag that contained a few ten-dollar bills and assorted change, an enormous book of mythology, and, finally, a black case. She smiled at the sight of it, and took the pajamas and the book into the bathroom.

The bathtub was huge. It was white porcelain, with a headrest at one end. There was space around the tub to set things. The bathroom was covered in light brown tiles, and the cabinets were the same shade of brown. Over the bathtub was a faucet, but no taps.

"How am I supposed to work this thing?" Kayla asked no one in particular.

JARVIS answered her. "Specify water temperature and whether you prefer oil or bubbles in your bath."

"Oook. I'll take 90 degree water temperature, lavender bath oil, and jasmine bubbles." She found a towel and some soap. She stripped and sank into the silky water. Using a provided brush, she scraped off dirt, blood, and skin. As she did, she began to sing quietly without realizing it. She enjoyed it, and sang with all her heart.

_(insert song of your choice here)_

Kayla smiled. She hadn't been so happy in a very long time, and she didn't know why she was now.

When Kayla was finished, she sat back and opened her book to the Norse Mythology section. She looked up Loki and began to read the myths concerning him. There was Ida and Her Golden Apples, among many others. As her eyes began to close, she hauled herself out of the tub, dried herself off, and pulled her pajamas from the heating rack she had found earlier. The minute she got in bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kayla woke up at six, skipped breakfast, and flew out the window down to the streets. She watched people sift through the rubble. Tiny movement caught her eye. A small patch of pebbles was moving up and down. Kayla used her hands to scoop the rocks away. A small golden paw swatted her hand. She knelt down and blew away the rest of the dust to reveal a small kitten with large ears, gold fur, and black spots. It mewed pathetically.

Kayla normally cautious demeanor just snapped. "Aww! You are so cute!"

As it stumbled to her lap, it tripped over its paws and landed nose down on the hard asphalt. Kayla grinned and did a quick gender check. It was a female, and she guessed not more than three months. According to the fur and personality, she deduced it was an Ocicat.

"Well, you're going to need a name, aren't you?" The kitten squeaked. "How about... Hmm. Names aren't my forte."

Kayla scooped up the kitten and started to walk back to Stark Tower. On the way, her head was slowly turning from side to side, scanning for any rogue Chitauri. People were poking through the ruins, so water molecules were shifting everywhere.

Out of nowhere, a Chitauri lunged from behind a building and buried a knife blade in her abdomen. She yelled in pain, and launched herself at her enemy, dropping the unfortunate kitten in the dust. Delivering a swift kick to the back of the neck, she almost broke his neck, but the pain threw her off balance. He kicked her repeatedly over and over on her wound, and she froze him with a blast of ice. One punch shattered him into a million pieces.

And with that, Kayla collapsed on the ground and groaned, pressing hard down on her wound. She dragged herself into a standing position and stumbled in the direction of Stark Tower, the kitten trotted after her, mewling in concern.

"You know what? I just found a name for you. Neoma." Kayla gasped breathlessly. She made it right to the outskirts of JARVIS's circle. "JARVIS! Alert Tony. Get his butt out here..."

She fell in the grass, and Neoma tucked herself in Kayla's jacket. The Avengers poured out onto the front lawn and gasped at her condition. Her skin was ashen gray, and her shirt and jacket were soaked through with blood. Steve stepped down and picked her up bridal style. She cried in pain and allowed one tear to roll down her cheek. She hadn't endured so much pain in a very long time.

"What happened?" Tony demanded.

"I was scanning the ruins, and a lone Chitauri attacked me." Kayla explained.

Bruce inspected the wound. "In addition to heavy bleeding, it's starting to bruise."

"Not surprising. Chitauri kick really hard."

"Bring her inside, Steve. Tony, get a makeshift hospital set up. Kayla, what's your blood type?"

"AB positi-" Kayla slumped into unconsciousness as her blood dripped on the ground. Bruce and Steve rushed her to where the hospital was set up.

"She's going to have to have a blood transfer. Stark, sit down, please." Bruce borrowed blood from Tony and the girl's vitals were going back to normal, but still, she would not wake up.

Kayla's mind was nothing but a black void. **(A/N: If it's in italics, it's happening inside Kayla's mind)** _Then, a figure stood there. He reached out his hand and caressed the edges of Kayla's consciousness. Kayla opened her eyes and saw who had awoken her mind, but not her body. "Loki!" She spat as she leapt away from the god. "Why are you here? Get out!" "I am merely awakening you. If you sleep any longer, you will die." Loki's face was etched with worry. "What would you care if I did? It would be one less Avenger to fight when you decide to escape." "I don't know what I'd do if you died. You are interesting. Unique. Different." With a mighty shove, Kayla heaved Loki out of her mind, her face dripping in sweat, her face contorted in rage. Then, the voices started shouting._

* * *

The first thing Kayla did before she even opened her eyes was press her hands to her ears. She curled into a fetal position and cried out softly as her abdomen pained her. The door opened slowly, and Kayla opened her eyes. It was Clint. He held something under his jacket as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My stomach and my mind hurts. Ever since I lost control fighting Loki, I haven't been able to block the voices from my head. My mind is touching everyone's mind, and it's like a great scream. It hurts..."

"I'm sure Thor will be able to help you. Also, this might help." Clint drew a bundle of golden fur from his jacket and placed it on the bed.

"Neoma!" Kayla yelled in joy. The kitten teetered over to her and settled down in the nook Kayla's body made, purring all the while. Kayla grinned as she scratched the kitten's head. "Thank you, Clint," she said softly.

"Your welcome. Now come out. Everyone is worried about you."

Kayla rose unsteadily to her feet, clutching Neoma with one hand, and Clint with the other. When the elevator doors opened into the living room with the piano, the Avengers stood and smiled when they saw her.

"Hey ya, Snow Cone," Tony greeted. He looked a bit pale.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Kayla's brow furrowed in worry.

"I'm just a little weak after the blood transfer."

Kayla stared for a moment, then yelled, "You mean that I have Stark's blood in me?!"

"Yup!" Tony answered cheerfully.

Kayla groaned, and then she noticed water molecules shift behind her. She set the kitten on the ground, and then turned to see that no one was there. But the air still moved. She searched the area carefully, but saw no one. She felt someone walk by her. Without turning, she said. "We're not alone."

* * *

Cliffhanger...:) Please R&R!

Oh, and a few interesting tidbits. Neoma means new moon and Kayla means pure.


	9. Invisible

Hey, guys! I am _so_ sorry that it took so long to update. I got several reviews with some suggestions, so I've been working my tail off to make Kayla more real. I hope you like this chapter! Please recommend this story to your friends. Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, but I would kill to.**

* * *

"How do you know?" Tony asked immediately.

"I can feel the air moving. I would search for him telepathically, but my mind isn't exactly in the peak of health."

Kayla followed the shifting of the water molecules until she believed she had cornered the intruder. She thrust her hands forward and they touched someone's chest. "Found him," she said quietly.

Suddenly, hands wrapped around her wrists and squeezed tightly. Kayla's mouth opened in a shocked "o" as Loki appeared in front of her. She pulled her body backward, but Loki yanked her in and spun her so she faced the Avengers. One arm was twisted behind her back, and Kayla felt a dagger at her throat. She tried to freeze Loki into place, but small drops of water just dripped from her fingers. She was too weak to fight. Instead, Kayla struggled slightly and tried not to cry from pain as her cut began to started to bleed.

Loki was looking at the Avengers, smirked triumphantly, when he felt the wetness on the arm around Kayla's waist. He glanced down for half a moment, and his suspicion was confirmed. She was bleeding again. Loki had to remind himself that he didn't care. She was just a hostage.

"Give me my staff, or I'll kill her," he growled.

"Don't do it!" Kayla choked around the dagger. "Don't do it. Just take him down."

"Kayla, dear. You're in no position to be giving commands." Loki purred. "Just give me my staff, and no one has to get hurt."

"You just had to go looking for the invisible man, didn't you?" Stark asked.

"Well, yeah! He got past your security system. That's quite a feat. Anyways, that's beside the point. If anyone gives Loki the staff, I will kill you!" Kayla snapped.

Kayla pulled her hand out from behind her back, as the water made it slippery, and clutched her blood soaked bandage. The Avengers glanced at each other, then Thor stepped forward. "We will not hand over the staff."

Loki was furious. He put more pressure on the dagger and gave Kayla's throat a small cut. "I am not going to tell you again. Give me the staff, or Kayla dies!"

"Not today, Reindeer Games. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. What's it gonna be?"

Loki's eyes flicked from superhero to superhero. Then he ran forward, still holding Kayla. Loki dragged Kayla into the elevator as she saw Clint race down the stairs. Loki shoved Kayla against the elevator wall and she cried out softly as her wound was pressed against the wall.

"If you attempt to escape, I will slit your throat," Loki threatened.

"Then go ahead. Do it now. Do it while you can take me without a fight." Kayla dared him with her eyes.

"Oh, my dear. You don't understand. I still need a hostage."

The elevator dinged open, and the assembled Avengers stood there. As Kayla was pulled past Clint, she grabbed his hand. Her eyes pleaded, Please, don't let go. Help me. So, Clint did. He seized her arm and Kayla jolted to a stop. Loki pressed the dagger down harder, but Clint wielded an arrow and kicked Loki away from the unfortunate girl.

The two jabbed and parried with their weapons as Kayla dragged herself up into a standing position, clutching her bandage. She tried to help with her ice, but only frigid water rolled off her fingers. She moaned in frustration as she watched Loki knock Clint down. Suddenly, a hammer smacked Loki into the ground where he stayed. Banner hustled Kayla back up to her room where he changed her bandage. The only thing Kayla could think of was Loki's soft voice in her ear. She shuddered.

* * *

Sorry the chapter's so short. The next one will be longer, I hope. See you in the next chapter!


	10. Winter

"Argh! I don't understand! I'm healing just fine, I'm not weak, but I still can't create ice!" Kayla's fist slammed into a vase of flowers and it broke.

Thor stood contemplating her. "Why don't you come to Asgard? I'm sure you could find help there. My father is very generous."

Kayla smiled. "I'd like that, Thor. Thank you very much."

"We must leave immediately. Your bag is already outside."

"Thanks. Let's go! I can't wait to see the Rainbow Bridge, and Heimdall, and Yggdrasil!" Kayla was so excited, she tripped over Neoma, who meowed indignantly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Neoma. Can she come too?" Kayla looked pleadingly up at the large god.

"I don't see why not. Now, let us go. We don't want to be late for Loki's trial."

As Thor took the elevator with Neoma, Kayla bounded down the stairs, full of energy. She began to create the ice surfboard, but when there was nothing there but a puddle of water, her old frustration came rushing back. Still, she beat the elevator to the bottom. When she trotted out the door, Kayla saw Loki surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Nick Fury handed Thor the Tesseract, and Kayla walked to the Avengers.

"So, Snow Cone. This is it," Tony said. He put his hand out, but Kayla leapt into his arms and hugged him. She did the same to the others. She would miss this odd collection of remarkable people. She had come to think of them as family. Kayla took a shaky breath. Loki glared at Thor over his muzzle, and she thought, Putting a muzzle on someone is just inhumane. What's he gonna do, talk someone to death?

"Kayla, it's time," Thor said gently. Kayla hefted her duffle bag on her shoulder and scooped up tiny Neoma. She put her hand on the Tesseract and the last thing she saw was Tony and Steve smiling sadly at her.

The method of transportation gave the effect of being spun around and around. When Kayla landed on the Rainbow Bridge, she wobbled, then collapsed, her stomach in knots. After the wave of nausea passed, she pulled herself to her feet.

"Woah," Kayla gasped. The Rainbow Bridge stretched to Asgard like a watery shimmer of ribbon.

"Come, Kayla. We do not wish to be late." Thor hurried Kayla through the city of Asgard as she marveled at every sight. Finally, they reached Odin's throne. The three bowed, and Kayla shoved Neoma under her jacket.

"Welcome home, my sons. But, who is this?"

"Odin All-father, my name is Kayla Secc of Midard. Thor Odinson has offered me services on Asgard. My abilities have diminished noticeably, and I was hoping to find assistance from you or another respectful Æsir." Kayla stayed in a bowing position, but she titled her chin up. Neoma poked her head of of Kayla's jacket and squeaked loudly. Kayla shoved the kitten back under the fleece material.

"Well, Kayla of Midgard, you are very well learned in Asgard customs. I grant you permission to stay on Asgard until you have complete control of your abilities. The guards will take Loki to his quarters, and you, Thor, will take Lady Kayla to her room."

As the guards took Loki away, Thor led Kayla down a richly decorated corridor. "You can stay here while one of us is assigned to help you. I assume Odin will choose someone acquainted with magic. That could be Lady Sif or, All-father forbid, Loki."

Kayla gulped. "Loki? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not. As despicable as my brother can be, he is very skilled in magic. Ah, here is your room. I hope you find it to your liking."

"Thank you, Thor. I am very happy that you have showed me great kindness here in Asgard." Kayla smiled.

"Do not thank me yet. Some Æsir despise mortals. Beware that some gods you meet will be hostile or insulting. If anyone bothers you, just come see me. By the way, how is your mind?"

"Oh, it's much better. The minds of the Æsir are closed to me, so it is very quiet. Thank you for your concern."

Thor strode away, leaving Kayla to inspect her room. The walls were a beige and all cloth was electric blue, Kayla's favorite color. Like in her room at Stark Tower, she had a dark wood writing desk and dresser with silver knobs. She set her bag down on the bed and unpacked, placing things in the desk and dresser. When she pulled out the last thing, the black case, she opened it. Inside, on black velvet, lay a necklace. It was a simple silver chain, and there were four silver indents attached to the silver. They looked as if something was meant to be attached to them. Kayla set it on top of the desk with the white leather box with the stones. She tossed the duffel bag in the bottom drawer. She inspected the other drawers to find they held clothes suitable for an Æsir.

Someone knocked on her door, and Kayla whirled around. She opened the door to find Thor. "It is time for supper. I assume you are hungry?"

"Thank you, Odinson. I am. Oh, Neoma. If anyone puts one foot in my room, you show them who's top kitten." Neoma mewed fiercely as Kayla bowed formally and followed Thor to the dining hall.

She gaped in awe at the high ceiling and the elaborate gold table. Thor placed her between himself and Loki, who, apparently, could go nowhere but the palace. Kayla didn't even glance at the green-eyed god as she sat down, but she noticed his head turn towards her.

"So, Kayla. How are you enjoying Asgard?" he asked silkily.

"Fine, thank you," Kayla replied quietly.

A dark haired woman sat across from Kayla. "Kayla, how do you like Asgard? It is different from Midgard?"

"Oh, yes, Lady Sif. I love it! It is so different, and it's like stepping into my mythology book! I can't believe that I'm actually sitting with all the gods I used to dream about when I was a kid."

Loki scowled. Kayla's answer to Sif was enthusiastic, but when she spoke to Loki, she was cold and formal. Loki could easily imagine why she treated him like that, but he felt like he should be treated with more respect.

Kayla and Sif chatted amicably to each other for a while, and as Kayla stood to leave, she found an unknown god standing behind her chair. He had white hair and pale blue eyes.

"So this is the mortal scum. She doesn't look like much," he commented.

"Well, _she_ is standing right in front of you, and it looks like you just made a new enemy," Kayla countered. "I'm guessing you're Hoor, god of winter."

"Looks like someone's done her homework." Hoor sneered. "What do you think you could possibly learn from the Æsir? Your puny mind couldn't possibly wrapped around the complex ideas we have here on Asgard. And you obviously have no sense of clothing style. What are these, rags?" Hoor flipped Kayla's jacket in her face.

Kayla's ears turned red. "If I had full control over my powers, so help me, I would freeze your mouth shut. But, as I can't, I'll settle for cutting your tongue out."

She raised her arm and an arrow slid out of her sleeve. Thor quickly stood. "Lady Kayla, please. Calm yourself. We do not need this kind of disruption in the Golden Hall."

"You're right. Do you have a soundproof room where no one will hear him screaming?" Kayla asked innocently.

To everyone's surprise, Loki rose. "Just let it go, Kayla," He spoke gently and in a low voice as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Kayla smacked his hand off. "Don't. You. Touch. Me," she growled. She poked Loki in the chest with her arrow. "As for you!" She whirled back to Hoor. "Lay off, or next time Thor won't be here to save you."

Kayla stormed out of the hall, unknowingly followed by Loki. Her gray eyes were like miniature rain clouds; they swirled angrily as hot tears streaked down her face. Kayla ran outside to the garden where she collapsed onto a stone bench. Her finger gently traced the carvings as her tears dripped onto the cold, gray stone that matched her eyes perfectly. She yelled in anger as she stood and threw the arrow with deadly accuracy. It landed right in the middle of a knot on a tree. Kayla suddenly noticed that her tears had frozen to the bench. Maybe my outburst of emotions have powered by abilities. She frowned as she raised her hand. With intense concentration,she pictured Hoor's face on the tree, and jet of ice leapt from her hand and froze the arrow. All the energy drained from her and Kayla crumpled.

Loki still lurked in the shadows, and saw Kayla collapse on the ground. He walked to her and gazed at the tear tracks that had frozen on her face. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her black shirt was wrinkled, but Loki knew she differed from the Asgard women. Not just because she was mortal, but there was something else. Loki carried her back to her room. The small kitten on her bed hissing, but Loki murdered a spell to make it sleep. When he set Kayla on her bed, he almost kissed her, but he pulled back. As he closed her door, Loki stared down the hall. _There aren't any surveillance cameras in there._


	11. One Drop

Just as a side note, all gods and goddesses I put in this story are real Norse gods. Enjoy!

**Disclamier: I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

Kayla woke abruptly to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She yelped as she fell onto the floor with a loud crash. She glared up at Loki.

"I don't remember saying 'come in,'" she snarled.

Loki pulled Kayla up, and leapt out of the way of Kayla's swinging leg. "Last night, after you left, Odin announced your tutor."

"Who is it?" As Loki left the room, he called uncomfortably. "Get ready. We start in ten minutes in the garden."

After the door swung shut, Kayla turned to Neoma. "Fat load of help you were just now. Next time Loki touches me, claw him to death, will you?" At Neoma's replying meow, she added, "You don't happen to know who brought me in last night, do you?"

Neoma squeaked excitedly, but Kayla ignored her. When Kayla perused her drawers, she found a green shirt with sleeves that covered her shoulders. It was cotton, and it clung to her skin as Kayla slipped it over her body. She yanked a pair of jean shorts from her pile of clothes from Midgard. She turned to Neoma for inspection. "Well?" Neoma cocked her head, but meowed nothing.

* * *

Kayla walked out of her room, nervously fingering her hummingbird charm. She entered the garden and found Loki waiting for her. They started without saying much, and Kayla tried not to kick Loki as he gently touched her arms to correct her stance. They went over mental and physical exercises, but still no ice. After an hour, Kayla was getting impatient. She shifted her feet wider apart and brought up both arms. With a roar, she thrust forward both arms and was rewarded with one drop of water that froze to the tree she was aiming at. Kayla growled.

Suddenly, a swirl of snow knocked her over and smothered her completely. Kayla panicked. It wasn't just a small layer of frost. It felt like it was very tall and quite thick. It was like swimming as she struggled to the surface. She hit the surface and gulped air.

"Hmm. Sloppy. I was expecting something a little more explosive from you, mortal," Hoor gloated.

"Don't get too cocky!" Kayla spat as she leapt from the snowdrift.

"Oh. Tsk, tsk. I see you're still in those distasteful Midgard clothes. Well, not that they're hiding anything. The thing to hide is your face."

Kayla's blood pounded in her ears. She screwed up her face and concentration, put her hands forward, and blasted Hoor with ice pellets the size of BB's. Loki, who had burst through the snow moments before, smiled widely. Kayla fought furiously with Hoor, but hardly used her abilities. She mostly used her training to kick and punch Hoor, who tried to use his snow to throw her off balance.

Kayla felt her stomach wound hurt every time she tried to use her ice. She knew that the energy in her body circled in her abdomen, and the wound was directly in the path the energy took to stream up her arms. The wound interfered with all her powers, and because of the turbulence of energy, it refused to heal properly. She was starting to get tired. Even though her powers didn't work correctly, she could still feel air molecules move.

Kayla felt Loki come up behind her. Then next thing she saw was a mild ball of energy push Hoor away from her. She turned to Loki and saw him look down at her with pride.

"You did it. You not only made ice, but you fought with it. I think we know what fuels your powers now. Emotion."

Hoor stood. Kayla turned to him. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mortal scum. You will never even come close to comparing with any of the Æsir. Look what you've done to this beautiful garden. Akuji!"

As Hoor strode away, Kayla's visage melted into shock and horror. "HOW DARE YOU?" she screamed at Hoor's retreating back.

Kayla pulled together all her rage, fear, and devastation. She let loose a barrage of water, ice, and snow that mingled with one scream of defiance. She lifted her arms, and Hoor was brought back in as a frozen statue, but his head was free. Hoor was terrified.

"How dare you call me that!" Hoor just smiled and dissolved into snowflakes.

Kayla turned and ran down the hall. When she reached her room, she leaned against the outer door frame and her body shook with sobs. A hand rested gently on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Why did he call you that?" Loki asked.

Kayla pulled away from him, disgust in her eyes. But green eyes met gray and she answered him. "Akuji, loosely translated, means living dead."

"I'm so sorry, Kayla." Loki said softly.

Kayla pulled away. "Good night, Loki."

She slipped into her room where Neoma sat on the bed, looking lonely. "I'm sorry, Neoma. I've been busy. But now, I need your help. What I am going to do about Hoor? He can't keep treating me like this. I'm seventeen. I need to handle this maturely. Any thoughts?"

Neoma squeaked and disappeared under the bed. When she returned, she was dragging a string.

"Fine," Kayla grinned. She grabbed the string and swung it in front of Neoma's nose. The lithe kitten jumped and batted it. She hooked it in her claws and bit it ferociously. Kayla's light laugh drifted out of her door where Hoor stood, dagger in hand.

* * *

Ooh! I can't wait to write what happens next! Even I don't know!

Thanks for reading! It means so much to me! Please review. I live on reviews.


	12. A Quick Note From Enya

Hello! Enya here. So, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't had the time. :( School has made me really busy. You can check out my other story called Unwanted Attention, if you'd like. But the reason I'm posting this is because of a review: **dude, this is a complete rip-off of the story Psychique Femee! Everything's like the same with a few exceptions. **This is an anonymous review, but I wanted to say that I believed that my story was an original idea. I would never copy ideas from another author. I'm sorry my story is so similar. I swear I'm not stealing ideas. Yes, I have read that story, but I wrote Green and Grey before I read it. Again, sorry for not updating!

~Enya


End file.
